Meeting Isca
by cutiepinay93
Summary: As Garin hangs above life or death he sees a seaaisha and gives him the courage to hang. When his best friend Jaques and a couple villagers pull him up he looks one last time and she disappears and never sees her again. As months passed she reappears.


**Meeting Isca**

Many years ago in a small fishing village lived a young usul named Garin. He was known for always getting into trouble, usually urged by his best friend, Jaques. One day they went climbing over the cliffs as they ignored the "**WARNING**" signs and when Garin finally reached the top he slipped, "Jaques! Help Me!" he yelled hanging for his life. When Jaques saw Garin hanging he yelled back, "Hold on! I'll get help!" As Garin hung between life and death he noticed a girl looking up at him. It was a beautiful sea-aisha and somehow, her gaze gave him the courage to hang on.

Hanging on, Garin hears Jaques shouting, "We're coming!" As Jaques and a couple of villagers pull him up, he glanced back for one last look at the beautiful creature. Then she was gone. As months went by, Garin kept thinking about the girl he saw that day when he fell and wondered if she was still out there. Garin had told Jaques about what he saw and everytime Garin stared into the ocean like he was mesmerize Jaques would always say, "Come on stop thinking about it, you don't know if she was real or not." and urged him to play. Then as Garin looks back one last time he follows Jaques and then the sea-aisha jumps out of the ocean and sees if the usul she saw was there. She sees him running off and swims a little closer but, hides so she is not seen by other land dwellers and tries finding a way to see him but, no luck. Then she decided she'll try next time and since the sun was setting she wanted to see the sunset.

She went to the front of the island because it was a perfect spot with a clear view of the sun. While she was looking at the sun she started to sing, "_I wake from my sleep and face the day but, I have to hope to reach you somebody. I cannot go on take other steps because my way's not easy to go. No, even I do really wanna see you I need to take my time. Spend some days alone, being by myself will be all I do." _While Jaques and Garin were playing, Garin dropped the ball and heard in the distance someone singing and was standing very still. Jaques asked, "Hey, what's wrong?" Then Garin ran towards where the singing was coming from and as he ran, he shouted, "Be right Back!" "Wait!" Jaques shouted back confused. As the singing got louder, "_Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes, they were filled with tears and all I got is my will to be with you again._" He came closer to who was singing and in surprise saw the same person that he saw when he fell that day and quickly hid behind a bush that was close to where she was.

She turned around thinking she heard a rustle in the bushes but, just continued singing, "_Thinking of you made me cry so many time, the only thing left in this song was you and I have my will to be with you someday..._" Garin thought, "_I knew she was real but, what should I do?_" He took a deep breath and came out of hiding. When he walked towarded the girl but, he startled her and jumped off the edge and swam to the nearest cover to hide. She peaked out a little to see who it was and she was surprised and happy to see it was the same boy she saw before. "Please, don't be afraid." Garin pleased as he walked into the ocean towards where she was.

"Please come out. I won't hurt you." Garin said gently. Then she decided to come out and when Garin saw her, he was gasping of how beautiful she was. He kept staring at her and then snapped out of it. He asked, "Do you remember me from before?" She nodded a bit shy to answer him. Garin was so happy she remembered him. Then he walked closer to her and bended down to look at her at the same level and asked what her name was. "Isca." she quietly said. "My name is Garin." he replied. Then they started to talk. She had told him that she lived in an underwater world called Maraqua. While they were talking they didn't notice the bushes behind them were moving and didn't hear Jaques calling, "Garin! Garin! Where are you!" Then he reached out to the end of the bushes and came out. **_THUD_**! "Ugghh!" he moaned as he got up and brushed off the dirt off of him. Then he countiued walking towards the direction Garin ran to. He got closer and closer until he got to the shore and was about to give up and just wait for Garin to come back. As he was about to leave he saw two shadowy figures not to far so he ran up to them and when he finally reached up to the figures and asked, out of breath, "Garin...is that you?" then saw Garin but, saw another person. Garin and Isca were starlted that Garin fell off the big rock he was sitting on and Isca jumped back into the water. Jaques went up to him to help him get up. "You okay?" Jaques asked worried. "I guess." Garin groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where's Isca?' he wondered looking around. "Who?" Jaques proclaimed in confusion. "That..." but, didn't finished what he was going to say and quickly got up to look for Isca. He went to the front of the rock but, she wasn't there so he went a little into the ocean and then he found her hiding behind some seaweed floating around. Jaques was waiting for Garin to come back and he heard him talking. Curious who Garin was talking to, Jaques went over to see. When he almost reached Garin, Isca came out of hiding and was speechless when he saw Isca...with a fin for _LEGS._

Still speechless, Garin introduced Isca to Jaques. "Nice to meet you." she said. Jaques was still out of it until Garin snapped him out of it. "So...this is her? Jaques asked, finally saying something. "Yeah." Garin replied as he looked at Isca. "Well...(still trying to find the words to say)do you two want to play?" Garin and Isca agreed. Garin asked Jaques want they should play and while they were thinking Isca thought of what to play. She scooped some water in her hands and splashed Garin in the face **_SPLASH_**! Jaques couldn't help but, laugh out loud, "Good one Isca." Isca giggled of how Garin looked when she splashed him with water. Garin face was soaking wet and it looked like he was crying a lot like a baby. Then Garin had an evil smirk on his face and scooped up some water and splashed it on Jaques. "Ahh!" he shouted. "Now your gonna get it." he proclaimed. Then they all started splashing each other. Garin and Jaques were busy soaking themselves that they didn't notice Isca getting ready to splash them. She used her fin and splashed them so huge that it was like a wave and that it made them fall down. Both of them looked at eached at other surprised, then looked at Isca with evil grins on their faces. **_SPLASH_**! **_SPLASH_**! They were all laughing and were having lots of fun.

The droplets of the water twinkled as it passed through the sun's rays and the three were have a blast.When they were finally finished Garin and Jaques went back on land and were soaking wet with water dripping down them. As they both layed tirely down on the warm, heated sand Isca crawled on land as well, laying in the middle with them and loved the first feeling on land that she rubbed her arms against the sand like she was making a snow angel in winter. Hearing the heavy breathing of the two boys they started to talk a little under the glistening stars in the night sky. As they were looking at the sky they saw a shooting star pass by. "Make a wish." Isca said excitedly pointing at the star. "What did you wish for guys?" Isca asked. "We can't tell what we wished for Isca." replied Garin. "Yeah, cause if you do, you could jinx it." stated Jaques. "Well I don't believe in being jinx." Isca poutproclaimed crossing her arms. "Hehehe, so what did you wish for?" asked Jaques. "I wish I could stay here with you two. You two are so fun to play with not like where I'm from." Isca replied. "Can you stay?" Garin asked quietly and looked at Jaques. Jaques knew why he looked at him so he turned to his side simling. Isca stared at the stars and looked a little sad. She was unsure what to say to Garin. Then she got up and headed back into the waters. Garin quickly got up and followed Isca into the water. She stopped and looked into Garin's eyes and smiled. She stuck her pinky out and said, "Let's make a promise that we'll meet again, okay?" Garin hesited looking sad that he'll never get to see Isca again but, then sealed the promise. "I had lots of fun and I was happy to meet you Jaques." "Yeah, me too." Then she swam off. Before she got any further she wiped the tears in her eyes and turned back and waved goodbye shouting, "Bye Garin! Bye Jaques! I'll miss you!" Saying goodbye was harder then she thought. As she waved her goodbyes she heard Garin shouting, "Don't forget our promise!" Isca was happy she met Garin, "I won't forget!" she shouted back. Then swam off. As she swam further and further she disappeared into the ocean. A cool breeze blew over and Jaques put his hand on Garin's shoulder, "She won't forget." he ensured him. "Yeah." he whispered and looked to see if Isca was still out there but, she wasn't. "I'll be waiting at home." said Jaques and walked back to the village. Garin sat back down and felt the rushing waves beat against his feet and started to throw pebbles into the ocean. While he was throwing pebbles he noticed a shooting star passing by and wished on it. "_Someday...we'll meet again._"


End file.
